Noche de lluvia
by Kary-chan
Summary: Escrito por un reto. todo es por olvidar... es solo una noche...
1. Noche de lluvia

**Noche de lluvia**

Por Kary-chan

Las calles siguen humedas gracias a la lluvia que ha caido hace unos pocos segundos, la lluvia que me acompaño mientras tu me acababas de destrozar el corazon... pero aunque la lluvia se haya ido el dolor que siento que estruja mi pecho no se ha ido. Ya hace casi tres horas desde que sali de aquel restaurante donde diste a todos la gran noticia, te casabas... por fin te casabas con Relena... por fin había logrado separarte de mi definitivamente.

Ah las mujeres... cuantas trampas pueden crear para atarse a un hombre... te casas por que ella espera un hijo tuyo.. te casas por que quieres cumplir con tu deber como siempre lo has hecho... bien.... esta bien... me temo que por mas que objete, grite o llore no cambiare nada, ¿cierto?.

Mis pasos resuenan en los pequeños charcos que se han formado a causa de la lluvia, mis pasos son los unicos que se oyen, no quiero regresar al hotel... la verdad... no quiero regresar.... solo quiero seguir caminando hasta que olvide todo... hasta que olvide... otros pasos se escuchan que se acercan a donde estoy yo, me detengo, tontamente espero que seras tu el que salga de la penumbra, tontamente creo que no te he perdido, que no te he tenido que decir adios.

Mas a la persona que veo cuando la luz de las lamparas la alcanzan no eres tú. La persona al verme ahí solo se detiene pero pronto reanuda su camino mientras su voz se escucha suave pero claro resonar en el vacio de esa calle.

-¿Duo?- me pregunta al pararse frente a mi, se el aspecto que debo tener, mi pelo empapado por haber estado caminando bajo la lluvia, y mi cara... bueno digamos que por el momento no tengo ganas de sonreir.

-¿Qué hay Trowa?- pregunto dandole mi mano como si nada pasara, la mano de el esta tibia a diferencia de la mia que se podia comparar con un cubo de hielo por lo fria que esta, aunque no es solo mi mano siento frio todo el cuerpo.

-¿Te agarro la lluvia?- me dices como contestación a mi saludo. –Estas empapado... ¿ibas a tu hotel a cambiarte?- vuelves a reiniciar la platica al ver que yo solo me quede callado.

-Solo iba... sin rumbo fijo- te contesto mirando hacia el piso, no quiero... no quiero que Trowa me vea a los ojos... no hubiera querido encontrarme a nadie esta noche, pero como juego del destino te encontre a ti.

-Va a pescar un resfriado si te quedas asi mucho tiempo.- me dices mirándome con detenimiento, como si quisiera saber que me pasa con tan solo verme.

-Acaso importa- Dios... no me había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera para hablar tenia fuerzas.

-Vamos, mi casa esta por aquí cerca.- colocas tu mano en mi hombro para hacerme caminar.

Yo solo camino mas por que no me queda otra cosa que hacer que por otra cosa, pues ya ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para decidir por mi mismo, es tal la tristeza, la impotencia... se que prometí no llorar... pero las calidas lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas mojándolas.

Estoy seguro que notaste que lloraba, mas no preguntas ni dijiste nada, solo pasaste tu brazo por mis hombros, yo te abrace rodeando tu cintura, detuviste tu andar y tambien me abrazaste.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que nadie me abrazaba?... ¡cuánto era lo que necesitaba ese abrazo!... llore... me desahogué en tus brazos.. y asi permanecimos, abrazados en la penumbra de la noche y en la soledad de esa calle.

Necesitaba esa cercania, necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba ese calor que emana el cuerpo de otra persona...

-¿Mejor?- dices obligándome a mirarte levantando tú mi cara.

-Si... gracias Trowa..- te digo mientras limpio mis ojos, pero tu tambien te encargas de eso.-oye.. oye... yo puedo hacer esto- bromeo separándome de ti.

Desde que te vi ahí parado casi en medio de la nada supuse que te pasaba algo, e infortunadamente tus lagrimas me lo confirmaron, las quise secar, supongo que mas por que estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso cuando él lloraba... ya ha pasado tiempo pero mi cuerpo y mente se niegan a aceptar que ya no lo tengo a mi lado...

-¿Peleaste con Heero?- te preguntó sin rodeos, sí es lo mas seguro que por eso sean tus lagrimas, en el pasado ¿cuántas veces no oí sus peleas y vi tus lagrimas para despues reconciliarte con el y ver de nuevo tu sonrisa?

-Ya quisiera... hoy... hoy lo perdi para siempre- tu voz se escucha tan falta de vida, tan ajena a ti.

-No te preocupes... de seguro para mañana el te buscara para reconciliarse...-

-No lo creo Trowa... se va a casar...- detienes tu andar para observar el cielo, las nubes aun siguen tapando el firmamento, pero tu lo sigues mirando como si estuviera lleno de estrellas –Relena lo supo atrapar muy bien-

Me quedo callado, intentando comprender lo que me has dicho.

-El... hace unos meses me confeso que se había metido con Relena- te das la vuelta permitiendome ver tus ojos, me quedo estatico al ver todo el dolor encerrados en ellos –yo se que eso pasaria tarde o temprano... Relena siempre lo acosaba... y pues Heero... no deja de ser hombre-

Te miro preguntándome si realmente crees en todas las justificaciones que les das a Heero –Hace un mes que Relena le dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo...- concluyes.

-Por eso llorabas- digo eso mas bien como una afirmación que como una pregunta, pues la respuesta es mas que evidente.

-Por eso... y por que se van a casar... hoy lo anunciaron públicamente... vine por que creo que queria comprobar si era cierto que perdia a Heero... y si.. lo pierdo.. para siempre..

-¿El la ama?- pregunto sin rodeos.

-Me dijo que no.. que solo lo hacia por que era lo correcto, por el niño... lo correcto... ¡ja!... ¡como si haberse metido con Relena hubiera sido lo correcto!- dice al fin lo que creo es tu verdadero sentir hacia todo ese asunto, tus lagrimas nuevamente salen, tu mano viaja hacia tu cara tratando de tapar tus ojos, tus dientes los aprietas probablemente para evitar seguir llorando –dijo que nada tenia que cambiar entre nosotros... pero yo le conteste que no seria plato de segunda mesa... y salí de allí... increíble... ¡solo viaje hasta aca para confirmar algo que ya sabia!...- gritas con dolor, yo te vuelvo a abrazar... solo siento... que lo necesitas.

El chico de larga cabellera castaña se aferraba con fuerza al chico mas alto y de ojos esmeralda, de alguna manera al sentir los brazos de alguien mas alrededor suyo el dolor desaparecia solo un poco.

-Dijiste... que tu casa estaba cerca... ¿qué no vivias con Quatre?-

-El tambien se casa- le respondio Trowa sin un aparente cambio en su voz mientras le indicaba que prosiguieran el camino pues ya faltaba poco.

-¿Cómo?-

-Supongo que no has visto las noticias...-

-No- le dice Duo moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación –como Relena es alguien publico saldria lo de su union con él... asi que...-

-Sí, comprendo...- la voz de Trowa se apago un poco.

-Pero Quatre y tú... es decir... se veian... muy enamorados...- dijo el piloto del 02 aun sorprendido.

-Es el unico hombre de la familia Winner... tenia que casarse y tener un heredero... todo por el bien y la prosperidad de los negocios de esa familia- Duo no lo pudo negar... al decir eso la voz de Trowa se había sentido llena de rencor.

-Trowa..- el chico bonito parecia deprimido ante la inesperada noticia –pero... si el solo se casaba por compromiso tú y él.-

-No Duo... le dije que tratara de hacer un matrimonio... pues aunque siguiéramos juntos... no seria totalmente mio... y eso me lastimaria... y peor aun lo lastimaria a el...-

Ambos chicos habian llegado al departamento que ahora ocupaba Trowa como hogar. Al llegar, Trowa le ofrecio que tomara un baño pues si no lo mas probable seria que se enfermaria. Mientras el chico de ojos violáceos se bañaba él salio de la habitación para preparar algo caliente pues la lluvia había vuelto muy fresco el clima, al entrar de nuevo a la habitación se encontro a Duo que miraba por la ventana a la lluvia que hacia poco había vuelto a comenzar a caer tan fuerte como antes; su cabello esta suelto y ya seco, y la pijama que Trowa le había ofrecido le quedaba algo grande, tan parecido a el... tan pequeño... y ahora tambien pareciendo tan frágil.

-Duo... ¿quieres té o café?- pregunto el joven fingiendo un animoso tono de voz, pues el ambiente de esa pieza era demasiado denso.

-¿Sabes Trowa? He estado pensando...- dijo el muchacho sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera- ¿de que sirve el amor si este no es suficiente para mantener unida a una pareja?-

Trowa no supo que contestar, las palabras de Duo estaban tan llenas de dolor y rencor pero tambien llenas de verdad, al menos en el caso de ellos dos.

El chico de cabello largo se acerco y de nueva cuenta lo abrazo -¿de que sirve el amor si lo que cuenta es solo el maldito interes?...- Duo ya no lloraba, miro a los ojos de Trowa tal vez intentando encontrar en ellos algunas respuesta.

Apenas iba a llamar por su nombre cuando sintio los carnosos y suaves labios sobre los de el, abrio los ojos sorprendido y miro a Duo, este le sostuvo la mirada –Duo... ¿por qué?-

-¿por qué no?... si el interes es lo unico que importa para que dos esten juntos... –

-¿interes?- pregunto Trowa aun anonadado.

-Si... nosotros debemos de estar juntos... con el interes de olvidar... por favor Trowa... haz que me olvide de el esta noche.. solo por hoy... solo sexo...-

-"Es increíble hasta donde puede llegar el dolor de una persona ¿no es asi?. Al menos el lo demuestra, no que yo... no he podido exteriorizar mi dolor en todo este tiempo, para mi sorpresa mis lagrimas corren por mis mejillas."-

¿Es dolor o despecho?... tal vez las dos cosas... aun si saber el por que le correspondio al beso antes dado... lo fue tumbando poco a poco a la cama, quitando con ternura la pijama al mismo tiempo que el se desnudaba. Beso en pequeños besos el cuello, el cuerpo del chico bonito se estremecio un poco al principio, mas despues se relajo, Trowa besaba tiernamente las mejillas de Duo solo para sentir las lagrimas que las mojaban.

-Duo...- Trowa paro, pero Duo solo le sonrio, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas brillaban cual piedras preciosas, dos bellas amatistas.

-Continua- dijo atrayéndolo a el abrazandolo por el cuello.

-"Perdona Trowa... aunque te he pedido que me hagas olvidarlo... ahora es cuando mas lo recuerdo.... pero debo olvidarlo... cierro mis ojos... lo olvidare... por favor... haz que lo olvide aunque sea este instante"-

Todos esos pensamientos fueron desvanecidos al instante ante el mar de sensaciones que se vino sobre el, producto de las caricias dadas por el piloto 03.

La mano de Trowa acaricio lentamente el hombro de Duo, llenándole de besos, la mano recorrio el brazo, acariciando cada linea del cuerpo, recorrio la cadera llegando al muslo, mientras que la temperatura corporal de ambos chicos subia a un nivel mas elevado.

Besos y caricias no faltaron esa noche, caricias que extrañamente llenaban un pequeño hueco del gran vacio, y que aliviaban por el momento el dolor interno que sentian.

Mas a cada sensación, a cada caricia placentera en que por efímeros momentos eran olvidados sus penas, aquellos dos chicos se compenetraban mas. Esa había sido la unica opcion que encontro esa noche para olvidar todo... era solo sexo... era solo una noche.

Solo una noche de lluvia que se repitio varias veces mas... no naceria el amor... pues ambos creian que si nacia, estarian condenados a separarse....

"Así... que por varias noches fue solo eso... solo sexo... solo tú... solo yo"

Kary en estado de shock y con un tic en el ojo –Y todo por un reto!!!... el reto era de Dark... una pareja rara... y si!... era un 03x02... o un 01x03... y noooooooooo!!! Eso nunca de los nuncas me veran escribirlo (aunque dicen por ahí que "nunca digas nunca --")

Por cierto... lo intente pero no pude escribir la escena lemmon ¬.¬U.... y que ya la había imaginado... asi que a ver como me destraumo y me la saco de la cabeza... eto.. a los que leyeron hasta aquí... ¡mis respetos! Que valientes son... jajajaja nn U..... que porracha me echo ne?

Dejen reviews.... por favor que valga la pena al menos para un review mi trauma!!! TT.

Matta ne!!!.


	2. Solo una noche mas

**SOLO UNA NOCHE MAS**

_Por Kary-chan_

**Indicaciones: **_"..." empieza el PoV de Duo._

Había despertado, como siempre sus mejillas estaban húmedas, indicando que había llorado en sueños.. siempre lo hacia... y se maldecía por llorar por alguien quien no valía la pena. Se sentó en la cama apartando la colcha de sus pies, miro hacia fuera, llovía... habían pasado ya días.. semanas.. meses desde la ultima vez que había visto a Heero, de la vez que supo que lo había perdido para siempre...

Tardo un momento en comprender que Trowa no estaba a su lado como cada mañana lo había estado, se extraño... Trowa no era de los que salían sin dar una explicación, se levanto de la cama y camino por el solitario pasillo que daba hacia la sala.. fue cuando se detuvo... y sonrió con tristeza...

Frente a el estaba lo que mas deseaba y a la vez temía ver... Quatre estaba siendo abrazado por Trowa en una caricia que denotaba para el ojo que lo quisiera ver cuanto era que se seguían amando ellos dos... no lo pudo evitar.. sonrió pero sus ojos se llenaron de unas lagrimas que no dejo caer.

Quatre lo vio, recargado en la pared, con su cabello suelto cayendo en sus hombros y espalda... la pijama de Trowa que le hacia parecer que era mas chico de lo que en verdad era.. y sus ojos violetas llenos de una felicidad amarga... su sonrisa... una sonrisa sombría.

-Duo..- susurro el pequeño árabe al sentir que el corazón de Duo estaba sufriendo... sufriendo por dos personas a las que el conocía perfectamente.

-Buenos días Q-chan... te ha de sorprender verme aquí ¿ne?- dijo aparentando que todo estaba bien, y evitando ver a los ojos de Trowa que mostraban cierto sentimiento de culpa. –Es que Trowa me ha hecho el favor de darme alojamiento por unos meses...- mintió mientras evitaba que un nudo se formara en su garganta al estar hablando - pero.. los dejo solos.. no quise interrumpir- dijo fingiendo a la perfección el estado animoso de su voz. Se dio la vuelta y entro rápidamente de nueva cuenta a la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y escondió su cara entre las manos, ¿por que siempre hacia lo mismo...? ¿por que nunca aprendía la lección...? no debería enamorarse nunca... después de todo.. siempre era lo mismo.. se enamoraba para después perder.

-Duo...- volvió a escuchar que lo llamaron... levanto el rostro sorprendido y vio a Quatre sonreírle con ternura, el chico se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-Perdón..- fue lo único que atino a decir el piloto 02.

-No tienes por que pedirlo... no has hecho nada malo...- dijo como contestación... muy en el fondo sabia a lo que se refería Duo, el sabia quien era una de las personas por las que sufría Duo... era Trowa.

-Yo...- no sabía que decir... miro a los ojos a Quatre mas después bajo la mirada.. estaba apenado.. el.. –yo fui el que le pedí que...-

-Duo, mírame- le indico Quatre tomando su barbilla y levantando su rostro para que lo mirase. –Enamorarse de una ilusión... eso es lo que has hecho... yo lo sé.. incluso Trowa lo sabe.. pero tu te niegas a darte cuenta de que lo sabes-

-No es verdad.. yo he llegado a querer a Trowa..-declaro Duo, para después abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que lo había dicho delante de Quatre –perdona Quatre... yo.. me iré de inmediato y...-

-Querer no es lo mismo que amar...- contesto simplemente el chico soltando el rostro de Duo.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- pregunto Duo sintiendo a cada segundo que apretaban su corazón mas y mas.

-Eso tu tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo...- contesto caminando hacia la puerta –Trowa sabe que sufres.. por eso me llamo...- añadió Quatre saliendo de la habitación.

Duo subió sus pies a la cama y sostuvo sus rodillas... su cabeza.. su corazón eran un maldito torbellino... no se ponían de acuerdo el uno con el otro, pero ambos le pedían una sola cosa.. volver a ver a Heero Yuy... sabia que era lo que lo tenia así... sabia que no debió de haber ido a esa estúpida reunión que le pidió Heero.. mas sin embargo fue.

Aquella solitaria y olvidada cafetería era el lugar ideal para verse pues no había peligro de que algún paparazzi fotografiara o se llegara a enterar de la reunión. Al entrar lo vio sentado concentrado en su café y moviendo la pierna insistentemente, Duo sonrió ese tic lo tenia Heero cuando estaba nervioso, se acerco a el.

-Aquí estoy-declaro con la voz mas fría que pudo poner, considerando que el tener enfrente de nuevo a Heero le provocaba demasiadas emociones difíciles de controlar.

El le sonrió –te esperaba-

-Vayamos al grano- contesto Duo sentando a un lado de Heero -¿para que me quieres?-

-Duo..- comenzó este sin inmutarse ante el tono frió con el que se manejaba ahora delante de el Duo. -¿aun me amas?-

-te ame alguna vez... creo que aun te sigo amando.. mas sin embargo, al recordar lo que hiciste... hace que una parte de mi te odie..- dijo sonriendo, ni el mismo se creía las ultimas palabras.

-Me odias entonces...- le dijo Heero mirándolo de reojo, Duo sonreía con pesar.

El chico se giro para mirarlo sin ningún tipo de estorbo –no sabes cuanto quise odiarte.. no sabes cuanto te he querido odiar.. pero sin embargo no puedo.. no puedo odiarte.. por que aun te amo... pero no puedo perdonarte...-

-Deje a Relena..- soltó de pronto, Duo calló y su boca quedo abierta –la muy maldita me confeso que el bebe no era mío.. que solo lo había hecho para demostrarme que ella siempre obtenía lo que quería.. no importaba a que precio lo consiguiera o a quien aplastara al hacerlo- dijo con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano a su frente... apretó el vaso plástico de café con tal fuerza que lo rompió regando el amargo contenido.

-Pues.. siempre vivirás con la culpa de haber caído ante la tentación de la serpiente- contesto como única respuesta Duo para después levantarse.

-Espera!- le dijo Heero tomando su muñeca antes de que este avanzara un paso mas. –solo.. solo quiero estar contigo... solo una noche mas.. por favor.. te lo pido- dijo sin importarle que la gente se le quedase mirando por decir aquellas palabras en voz alta.

-No Heero.. yo solo quiero olvidarte...- contesto Duo bajando la cabeza para evitar que las personas vieran que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –además.. nunca te perdonare... traicionaste mi confianza.. con la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo... por que ahora no la odio.. le tengo lastima..- dijo sin girarse a mirar a Heero, soltó con algo de batalle su muñeca del agarre de Heero y salió de esa cafetería.

La verdad era que si Heero hubiese ido tras el... el hubiera accedido.. el hubiera caído de nuevo en sus brazos.. pero no lo hizo.. no lucho por su amor como en el pasado.. así que no valía la pena arriesgar.. ¿arriesgar que?.. ¿su felicidad?.. esa ya la había perdido al perder a Heero.. y ahora.. y ahora al perder a Trowa perdía también su tranquilidad.. "querer no es lo mismo que amar"... eso también lo sabia.. el sabia que solo se estaba enamorando de la simple ilusión del amor que proyectaba en el mismo Trowa...

Se vistió para salir ese mismo día de la casa de Trowa, mas al salir de la habitación los dos chicos ya no estaban –ojala.. ustedes si sean finalmente felices..- dijo en voz alta mientras su triste sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, salió de aquella casa no sin antes escribir en una nota dirigida a Trowa "gracias..."

Camino sin rumbo fijo por durante un rato, hasta que al meter la mano al bolsillo se topo con la tarjeta que Heero había dejado en su mano cuando trato de evitar que este se fuera, la estrujo en su mano...

El chico de ojos azules se sorprendió de ver a Duo frente a su puerta.

-Lo se... - le dijo como una contestación a una pregunta inexistente, en verdad Heero no comprendió las palabras del trenzado mas no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse nada mas pues el chico se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo con pasión y desesperación.

"Nunca sabré la respuesta de porque fui a su departamento esa noche, creo que fue el hecho de saber que jamás seria feliz, aunque no debería de sorprenderme después de todo debí saber desde siempre que para un Shinigami no existe la felicidad.

Cuando lo vi me di cuenta de la necesidad que tenia de estar con el, de cuanto me había echo falta en todos esos meses –solo una noche mas...- susurre acercándome a el y tomándolo por la nuca para besarlo... cuando lo bese supe cuanto era que lo deseaba... sin saber cuanto tiempo le llevo me desnudo completamente, acostándome en la cama con cuidado. Sus dedos tocaron con fervor mi cuerpo mientras que lo besaba. Cada beso que me daba era una descarga eléctrica que recorría cada centímetro de mi piel... abrí los ojos cuando sentí que delicadamente abría mis piernas, y un gemido escapo de mis labios cuando sus labios atraparon mi pene, la sensación de sus labios siendo apretados con fuerzas a su alrededor... solo el.... solo el podía hacer que mi cuerpo ardiera en deseo... solo el con una sola mirada podía lograr que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de placer... no me había dado cuenta... cuanto era lo que extrañaba mi propio cuerpo el sentir a Heero cerca de mío...

Su habilidosa lengua que resbalaba por todo mi pene, que a veces jugueteaba con mi glande y mi deseo por ese chico que ahora me hacia ver hasta el cielo y que yo había suprimido para no hacerme daño, todo eso junto estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo gritara una liberación a toda la tensión que se estaba acumulando en mis caderas. Mas aún Heero me sorprendió, con sus dedos formo un anillo apretando la base de mi adolorido miembro que ya buscaba alivio.

Mi respiración se agito aun mas al ver sus ojos destellar en medio de esa oscuridad, sus dedos recorrieron mi pecho, suavemente, formando líneas zigzagueantes por todo mi abdomen... sus dedos subieron hasta tocar mi boca, también solo rozándola... como dándome una probada de lo que era la tentación prohibida.. por que eso era para mi Heero... una tentación prohibida que a pesar de saber que probarla solo me causaría daño a mi alma no podía dejar de sentir aquel deseo... una tentación... una maldita y seductora tentación de la cual yo moría de ganas por caer en ella de nuevo.

Sus dedos se metieron a mi boca, note el gusto dulzón de mi propio pre-semen... eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando hacer... Heero tocaba cada línea de mi cuerpo... dibujando líneas y figuras por toda mi piel desnuda... al sentir un dedo invadir mi interior no pude si no abrir un poco mas mis piernas.. Heero seguía entre ellas... arrodillado frente mío... era difícil saber quien llevaba la situación en esos momentos.. aunque mi conciencia me dijo que el era el dueño... dueño de la situación y de mi cuerpo en esos momentos, dueño de mi alma y mi corazón por siempre... y dueño de mi deseo a cada momento. Era tan difícil no desearlo... Saco al inesperado intruso de mi entrada, por un breve instante yo solté un gemido que mas bien era un gruñido de reproche por que hubiera echo eso.

Se inclino hacia mi, con sus manos se ayudo para que mis piernas quedaran alrededor de su cintura, hundió su cara en mi cuello que pronto fue atacado por su lengua y sus besos... pequeños besos que no hacían otra cosa si no incrementar mi calor interno. Subió por mi cuello, besando mi oreja, mi mejilla para finalmente llegar a mi boca. Su húmeda lengua entro encontrándose con la bienvenida de mi propia lengua que como cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba deseosa de probar de nueva cuenta a Heero.

Sus labios soltaron a los míos y yo de nueva cuenta me queje.. Heero solo me dejaba probar por un instante de ese placer que para ambos ahora era prohibido... sus ojos quedaron a escasos centímetros de los míos... bajo besando mi abdomen... podía sentir su cálido aliento rozar en mi piel, haciendo que mis pelos se erizaran de solo sentirlo... un deliciosa y maldita tortura era la que me estaba causando Heero... de nueva cuenta su boca se centro en darle placer a mi ahora si demasiado adolorido miembro...

-Hee.. Heero... – dije en tono de suplica.. no aguantaría por mucho mas tiempo.

-ssh...- el solo me coloco un dedo en mi boca. Tiempo después sentí que de nuevo metía uno de sus dedos a mi entrada, moviéndolo para hacerse cabida... un segundo dedo entro y comenzó con un tortuoso ritmo de entrada y salida que solo hacia que mi espalda se arqueara. Cuando entro el tercer dedo mi cuerpo se echo hacia atrás todo lo que pudo mientras mis labios dejaban escapar un suspiro netamente de placer. Sentí entrar el miembro de Heero en mi... mis manos agarraron las sabanas mas en un intento de contenerme para evitar correrme ahí mismo que para evitar el dolor, pues no sentía dolor.. solo sentía el palpitante miembro de Heero entrar y salir con un salvaje ritmo de mi cuerpo que se sacudía de placer antes las embestidas.

Su abdomen rozaba mi propio miembro aun estimulándolo sin querer con su propio movimiento, no pude mas un grito de su nombre acompaño a mi orgasmo mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba después de haber expulsado toda el placer acumulado. Después sentí su tibio liquido recorrer mi interior... y escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios en un tono demasiado apasionado, me miro a los ojos y beso mi frente y después mi boca... con esa ternura y pasión que solo Heero podía transmitirme.

Se recostó a mi lado envolviéndome en sus brazos... lo mire y le sonreí... –solo esta noche.. para después olvidarte por completo- le dije mientras le daba un fugaz beso en sus labios y me levantaba."

Pero el chico estoico no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente esta vez, si bien es cierto que el hombre es bien conocido por cometer el mismo error dos veces el no lo haría por tercera ocasión, lo tomo de la muñeca haciéndole caer en la cama, donde lo abrazo con fuerza. –esta vez no.. no te dejare ir por nada..- le susurro en la oreja hundiendo su cara en su cabello para evitar que Duo lo viera llorar.

-Heero- sonrió Duo tranquilo... tal vez... la confianza es un hilo muy delgado y fácil de cortar.. pero cuando dos personas están unidas por el hilo del destino.. este hilo... no era tan delgado.. y tal vez.. ni siquiera había sido cortado...

OWARI

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kary sigue releyendo el lemmon que escribio...- wow... ¿que andaria pensando para escribir ese lemmon? jejejeje- dice toda roja.

Primer lemmon que escribo en mi vida que me gusta!!! Me siento soñada y realizada xD... muy bien soy dramatica, pero es verdad!!! Me gusto este lemmon escrito por MI!!!... se que me quedo un poco fuerte el asunto (o asi lo siento yo).

Ahora si.. creo yo que doy por terminada esta saga de Oneshots xD... aunque quien sabe.. si ustedes me piden otro... creanme que lo hare -.-U.... pero queria dejar a mi pareja favorita al fin juntita como siempre debe de ser jejejeje.

Gracias a Kiri por pasarme la canción de la que saque el titulo del episodio y unos dialogos del mismo n.n

P.D de una Kary traumada por su lady baby: Para que vean que no solo se escribir comedia . ...

DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR!!!!

Matta ne!!!


End file.
